


Daddy, lets keep him.

by itsmeyouknow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's a bitch, Crazy Stiles, F/F, F/M, Isaac don't take shit from anyone, Lydia the babysitter, M/M, Overprotective Derek, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Relationship(s), Scott's a dad, The cool dad Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeyouknow/pseuds/itsmeyouknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Excuse me, can you help me find my daddy?" A little boy asked on the verge of crying. Isaac was caught completely off guard, not only by the Question buy by the fact that there is a little child at the park all alone on the verge of tears. Isaac was not prepared for this. "What?" Isaac asked, he had nothing else to say, so cut him some slack. "I lost my daddy. Can you help me find him?" Isaac was completely lost on what he should do, Isaac was never around many kids before, he never had to deal with one. Until now. But not even Isaac would say no to this kid, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to this kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost kid.

"Excuse me, can you help me find my daddy?" A little boy asked on the verge of crying. Isaac was caught completely off guard, not only by the Question buy by the fact that there is a little child at the park all alone on the verge of tears. Isaac was not prepared for this. "What?" Isaac asked, he had nothing else to say, so cut him some slack. "I lost my daddy. Can you help me find him?" Isaac was completely lost on what he should do, Isaac was never around many kids before, he never had to deal with one. Until now. But not even Isaac would say no to this kid, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to this kid. "Where did you last see your dad?" Isaac asked. The question seemed to spark something in this kids head, he looked as if his head was going to explode. "I can't remember." The kid began to cry. Isaac was not prepared for this, he does not have the skills or the expertise to deal with children. let alone a crying one at that; "hey, it's okay well find 'em. Don't worry." Isaac said trying to comfort the child. "My name is Isaac. Whats your name?" Isaac asked getting face level with the child. "My name is Liam." Isaac smiled at the boy or Liam, "That is a really nice name, Liam." this got Liam to stop crying "thanks." he said while wiping the tears out of his eyes. "Okay Liam, lets go find your dad." Isaac rose back up from Liams eye level and held out his hand which Liam took with Ease. 

Isaac never realized how big the park actually was until then. Finding this kids dad was not going to be easy. "Liam, I need you to think real hard, and try to remember where you last seen your dad. Can you do that?" Isaac asked as he continued to walk with Liam . Liam just stooped walking and began to think where he last saw his dad "I Remember!" Liam shouted with so much happiness in his voice, this kid was really adorable. "Okay Liam, where did you last see your dad?" the kid stopped jumping up in excitement and focused on Isaac "we were playing ketch and some lady came up to him and was saying some stuff. I never seen my daddy so angry." Isaac was worried for the kid, was his dad in some kind of trouble or something. "Okay, then what happened?" Isaac asked, he had to make sure Liam was going to be okay. "i was waiting for my daddy to stop talking with the lady, but they were taking too long, so I started to play by myself, I lost the ball and went to go find it. but when I couldn't I went back to find my daddy, but the lady was gone, and so was he." This has mad Isaac angry, who just leaves a child unattended. This father is going to hear it from Isaac. "Okay, lets go look some more. but after i'm going to call the police, if we can't find him." Liam just nods "we can call Stiles, he's a cop, and my uncle. Deputy Stilinski" this was a good idea, Liam would not only be with a cop, but he would only be with his uncle. 

After about another 15 minutes of looking and with no results Isaac decided to call the authorities. "911, What is your emergency?" Isaac looked down at Liam who was sitting under a tree "yes, may I speak to deputy Stilinski?" the officer on the other line was quite for a moment. "Sir, what is this regarding?" Isaac did not know how to put this. How does he make him sound like a kidnapper. "Uh, well I found his nephew, Liam, at the park and I was trying to find his father, but I searched for about 45 minutes then Liam said he had a uncle on the police force." The other line was silent for a long while "Please hold." Isaac was waiting for a while before he heard another voice on the other line. "Hello? This is Liam's uncle." Isaac was finally getting somewhere "Hi, this is Isaac Lahey. I'm with your nephew Liam. I'm at the Beacon Hills park. I found Liam, well actually Liam found me. anyways can you call his father or give me his number or send someone down here to come get him? Isaac said in a rushed tone. "Yes, yes, yes of course I will call his father right now and I will also give him your number so he can call you. I will make sure he meets with you right away. Thank you so much for keeping Liam safe." That was the end of the phone call. "Okay Liam you're father should be calling me any second now, and then we will meet up with him." Liam looked up from drawing in the dirt with a stick "yay! I get to see my daddy." Isaac smiles at the kid he had only met a little while ago, he had grown to like this kid. "how about we go get some ice cream while we wait?" Isaac said moving his eyebrows up and down. "You are the best stranger ever!" Liam yelled a little too loud. That doesn't sound weird at all.

"Hello?" Isaac said as he licked his ice cream. "yes, hello? Is this Isaac. Is Liam okay? Where are you? Please can I talk to Liam?" Isaac was took by surprise by all the questions "whoa,whoa,whoa. Slow down. Your son is fine, where waiting by the all the food trucks. and yes you can talk to him hold on." Isaac handed Liam the phone "Daddy! I met the most coolest person ever today. I miss you too. Where'd you go? oh okay. Ill see you soon." that was the end of the phone call. Now Isaac and Liam for his father.


	2. How dare you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one talks to Isaac like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like.

Isaac and Liam had long finished their ice cream and waited on the bench near the food trucks. 'How long is this guy going to take' Isaac thought to himself. "do you wanna play a game?" Liam offered as the two were doing nothing at all, just waiting for the the father that was obviously the slowest walker ever. "sure. what game?" Liam just shrugged. he had only offered but hadn't thought of a game "how about hide and seek." Oh the irony in that suggestion it made Isaac laugh and Liam gave him a questioning look. "what's so funny?" Isaac tried so hard to contain his laughter but he failed miserably "nothing, just nothing." Isaac said still giggling. "how about I Spy?" Isaac offered. "sure. why not?" Let the game begin. 

"I Spy, something white" Isaac said as it was his turn to spy something out. "is it... daddy!" Liam yelled out, which caught Isaac way off guard and made him jump a little. Finally the man of the late hour arrived. "Liam?. Liam!" The man yelled out for his son as soon as his eyes spotted Liam. The Man began to run towards Liam and Isaac at full speed. 'Oh now he runs' Isaac thinks to himself. But if Isaac was to be completely honest, he had grown to like the kid, and he would be sad that he was leaving now. "Oh Liam. are you okay? What happened? Where did you wonder off to? How many times have I told you not to talk to stangers?" The man was telling his son. "Daddy, Isaac is no stranger, he's really nice and cool. He even bought me ice cream." The mans face had an angry look on his eyes. Liam how about you let me and Isaac speak for a moment. here." the man said as he handed Liam a five dollar bill. "go buy some more ice cream." Liam took the money and ran, it's not everyday a kid can get two ice creams in an hour. Isaac smiled at how Liam just ran off excited for more ice cream. "you have an..." Isaac was cut off by the man. "So you think it's funny to just take someones kid? what do you think this is some kind of joke you play on parents. you should be arrested. how are you even allowed at a park?" The man yelled in Isaac's face. 'oh HELL no, this man is not going to yell at me for watching his kid.' Isaac thought. "First off, I did not take Liam, he walked up to me in tears cause he lost his father, and here i am thinking i'm doing something good trying to help a little kid find his parent. Secondly how dare you say I should be arrested. YOU should be arrested for leaving your child unattended at a park. Here's a thought TAKE SOME FUCKING PARENTING CLASSES!" Isaac yelled. "I may not be a parent or know much about kids, but I know for certain that you just don't leave your kid like that. its common sense. And look, you let him run off alone AGAIN, in the same day. How are you allowed to be a parent. it's like you want him to get lost or something. You know what, I don't need this. I thought I was doing something good, making sure YOUR son was not in any harm and this is the thanks I get. I get yelled at by a bad parent." Isaac said finishing his point. "you know what else, Liam is a great kid. He deserves better." Isaac finished storming off not even saying good bye to the kid he took care of for a short while. The man ran back up to Isaac and stopped him in his tracks "I'm sorry. I over reacted" The man said. "You think?" Isaac said. "I'm Scott, Scott McCall." Isaac looked the man- Scott up and down "well Scott, Go fuck yourself." Isaac said as he shoved passed him and continues on his way.

-+-

Isaac's day was officially ruined by that asshat of a father. "How can such a sweet Innocent kid have that man for a dad?" Isaac asked himself out loud. Isaac decided to watch some TV to get his mind off it. He walked to the fridge to get a beer. He needed to unwind. after about an hour of watching mindless TV, Isaac hear a knock at the door. it was kind of strange because Isaac didn't have friends, he was all alone. He gets up from the couch. he looks through the peep hole and to his surprise he see's the father- Scott. Isaac opens the door "Yes?" Isaac asks leaning in the door frame. Scott was caught in a daze, just plainly staring at Isaac. but it was Liam who broke the silence "hi, Isaac!" Issac looked down at the child who obviously had a sugar high with all the Ice cream he had eaten "Scott, how much Ice cream did he eat?" Scott looked down at his son and smiled "well the Evil genious here ate 6. there was the one you bought him, then he bought 5, One dollar ice creams. By the time I got to him had already eaten 4 and I tried to take the 5th one but he was too fast." Isaac laughed at the boy, "well Liam I Hope your ready to sleep" Liam looked confused at what Isaac said, and so did Scott. Isaac moved out of the way of the door frame and allowed both of them entrance into his apartment. "well after you consume too much sugar, you get a sugar rush or high. but after a while as the sugar begins to wear off, you body becomes tired and so you begin to crash. and eventually you fall asleep." Scott mouthed an O with his mouth. "Liam how about some cartoons?" Isaac asked as he walked over to the TV. "YES!" Liam yelled as he ran full force to the couch and jumped on it, "Liam, you don't jump on the couch like that." Scott said as he gave Liam a stern look. "Sorry Isaac." Isaac just switched the channel and didn't say anything about it. "it's okay, Your dad just doesn't know how to have fun." Isaac teased. "here just keep jumping and watch Cartoons." 

Isaac motioned Scott towards the Kitchen. "well, may I ask why are you here?" Isaac said pulling out some water bottles from the fridge. "well, I wanted to apologies for what I said to you earlier, I was out of line. I should have thanked you instead of yelling at you. I got to thinking, what if someone else had gotten to him before he had gotten to you. What they could have done to him. So Thank you so much for caring for Liam, I know you didn't have too. but you did." Isaac set a bottle in front of Scott and they both sat down at Isaac's table. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you a bad parent. I have a tendency not to take crap from anyone ever since I graduated High school. but I didn't do it just to get a 'thank you' or recognition, I did it for the same reason you're here right now. I was worried if I didn't help him, he would get hurt. that's all." Isaac took a drink of his water and waited for Scott's response "either way, thank you. not many people can be trusted in this world." Isaac just nods. both men look at Liam, who finally crashed on Isaac's couch. "well, I should get him home, it's getting pretty late any ways." Scott said as he got up from the table and walked over to the couch "yeah, okay." Isaac followed the shorter man to his son. HE Opened the door for Scott as his hands were busy with holding his son. "Thank you again Isaac, I don't know what i would have done if anything happened to Liam." Isaac just smiled "Dude, don't worry about it. i'm sure you would have done the same, if our rolls were switched. except I wouldn't yell at you." Isaac teased Scott "but really, don't worry about it." that was it or them. Scott continued down the hall to the elevator. Isaac just watched until Isaac got into the elevator and he was out of sight with his kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it. Comment and let me know. Could use some feedback.


	3. Fancy meeting you here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a trip to the super market. Shall we? Little Liam isn't in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add a song to this chapter but its only useful for after the (-+-) mark so if you want listen to it and tell me what you think  
> "Dance with you tonight" by Olly murs.

It had been two weeks since the incident with Liam and Scott, but that doesn't mean Isaac forgot about them. Isaac sure did miss the kid, with his hyper active self. Isaac was in the super market buying some groceries for his apartment. He couldn't stop thinking about the Liam, especially when he went down the frozen section and saw the Ice cream, it just reminded him of Liam even more. How he got the smart Idea of buying the cheaper ice cream so he could have more to himself. It made Isaac smile, that would be a memory he would never forget. he was walking out of the section when a cart hit his, "I'm so sorr-" Scott didn't even finish is sentence when he noticed it was Isaac "Isaac, Fancy Meeting you here." Scott said with a goofy smile. Isaac couldn't help but smile at Scott's. He sure was cute when he smiled like that. "Scott. it's a grocery store. we cold have seen each other a dozen times and not even noticed." Isaac said with a little giggle. "I think i would have remembered you" Scott said with a slight blush. Isaac began to mush, but it was more noticeable on him. Scott had perfect tan skin. "Mr. McCall, are you Flirting with me?" Isaac teased "Only if you like it." Scott said with such a flirtatious grin, Isaac smile grew wider "maybe, maybe not" Isaac said as he shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away. "Well, I guess I have to keep trying." Scott said as he followed Isaac down another Isle, Scott caught up to Isaac and began to walk next to him. "So, What brings you here." Scott said nervously and instantly regretted that, but Isaac just went along with it "oh, you know. Just here to go sky diving, I hear its great to do around this time." Isaac said with a laugh. Scott was really happy that Isaac went along with it. "Really? I was told this is where you learn how to fly fish. I guess I was lied to, Damn Stiles." Isaac let out a laugh. "Way to bring your brother down with the bad pick up line." Scott just smiled "I know. but that's what he's for." Scott let out a little laugh. Both men just walked down the Isle not picking anything from the selves. They simply went down another Isle doing the same.

30 minutes went by and both men still had put nothing in theirs carts but instead continued conversing, moving around from topic to topic. But mostly they just told jokes, well Scott did Isaac just laughed at the goofy father. Then Isaac realized it "Oh my god, you're THAT dad." Isaac said laughing out loud. "what dad?" Isaac asked in confusion. Isaac just continued to laugh "That dad that tells corny jokes and tries to be cool with his kids friends, you're that dad. Poor Liam when he's a teen" Isaac laughed and Scott joined, "Yeah poor teenage Liam." Scott laughed. "Don't worry, I like goofy dads, Especially ones with nice tanned skin." Isaac said as went down another Isle. He left Scott stunned, Scott began to smile and followed Isaac. "well, what if a goofy dad asked you out to a 50's themed dance?" Isaac stopped in his tracks "Why, a 50's theme?" Isaac asked. "So, Said Goofy dad can show off his moves and impress you." Scott said with a smile Isaac has grown to like. "I would say yes to said goofy dad." Isaac said with a smile of his own. "Great, i'll Pick you up tonight around 6:30." Isaac smiled faltered a little "Oh, you're said goofy dad, then i'm busy tonight." Scott stopped smiling "Oh, uh well that's okay. uh-" Isaac burst out laughing unable to contain his laughter "oh my god, I was just kidding. I'm sorry that was mean" Scott looked so relieved after Isaac said that "You are mean." Scott said "But not as mean as my friend Lydia, she can be you're worst nightmare." Scott said with a slight smile. "haha, ill take your word for it. but now I really have to pay for my stuff seeing as I have everything I need and want. See you tonight Scott." Isaac said as he walked to the registers. "bye Isaac. wear something 50's attire." Scott yelled after him.

-+-

If Isaac was really honest with himself he was kinda excited, okay really excited. He even looked up 50's dance moves and songs to prepare him for what was coming. He also looked up 50's dress attire to see what he can put together. He was dressed in a thin blue striped dress up shirt with a blue tie, over that was a blue cardigan, a pair of gray slacks with dark gray slacks with a Pair of blue converse. Isaac had his both sides of his hair combed back and the top up. Isaac was ready and now all he had to do was wait. Scott wasn't going to be here for another 15 minutes. or so Isaac thought. With in the next 5 minutes there was a knock at the door. Isaac jumped off the couch and Practically ran to the door and opened it. It was Scott dressed in a plain white tee, a leather jacket, dark jeans and black combat boots. "aye" Scott said as Isaac opened the door fully. "Wow, Isaac you look, Amazing." Scott finished as he pointed to all of Isaac. "You're not so bad yourself." Isaac giggled. "Well lets go then." Isaac walked next to Scott to the elevator and got it. "So, how did you hear about this dance?" Isaac asked as the elevator opened. "I look up fun things that are going on in town and I usually go with Stiles when Derek, his boyfriend offers to babysit Liam he tells me, 'being a single father must be very hard on you and your social life. So go out with Stiles and i'll watch Liam for you.' I was so happy. Not that I was leaving Liam to go out, but to know there are people there for me and Liam. So me and Stiles go out once a month for some step-bro time. but before our parents got married we were best friends since the diaper days." Scott finishes with a laugh and this Isaac smile "you're lucky to have such good people in your life." Isaac said. Both Scott and Isaac enter a taxi and Scott gives the guy an the address. "So Isaac, what is it that you do?" Scott ask just trying to make small talk. "I'm a website developer, I use it to help create websites for large and small businesses." Scott looks amazed "That's so cool. i'm a vet. I work at the local shelter here in town." Isaac nods "that's nice of you helping all the animals in need." Isaac smiled. 

with in another 10 minutes they had reached the dance and Scott pulled out two tickets from his jacket and handed them to the bouncer, the bouncer handed two wrist bands back to Scott. "Can you help me" Scott said handing one wrist band to him. Isaac took it and put is on Scott and Scott did the same for him. They entered the dance and their ears filled with the music. 

Scott had dragged Isaac to the dance floor and started to dance as Isaac stood still for a moment. But eventually both boys were dancing to the music and laughing at how the other looked while dancing. Isaac began to make funny faces at Scott as he danced and Scott did the same. Even thought the room was filled with young people having a good time and older couple reliving the good old days it felt like Isaac and Scott were the only one in the whole room. It felt like everything was moving slower and Isaac attempted some moves from the videos he watched and Scott just laughed at how goofy Isaac looked, then Scott would show the other Boy how it was actually done, Isaac would just walk up to Scott and push him to make him loose his balance. then Scott would regained his balance and he and Isaac would coninue dancing like they were the only two in the room. Isaac was having a blast. And from the look of Scotts face he was having as much fun as he was. Both boys never stopped dancing, they didn't care how they looked to others, they were having fun and that was the only thing that mattered to them. Neither boys had noticed a giant circle surround them until they heard the crowd chanting for them. this was the perfect time for Scott to grab Isaac's hand "Follow my lead!" Scott shouted over the music and both boys began to dance together as if they practiced the whole dance, thats how much they were in sync with each other. Isaac payed attention to Scott's feet half the time but they still looked very good, Both boys were hot and sweaty but neither of them cared. They were having too much fun. they just began to do random moves to the songs. eventually the dance came to an end and both boys were so tired, but they didn't care. They walked out of the building and decided to walk home. The walk was quick and boy men talked and laughed at the other, before they knew it they were back at Isaac's apartment. "I had a really good time with you Scott. who knew you'd know how to have fun?" Isaac teased "Uh everyone I know." Scott laughed "I guess I should get going up but not before this." Isaac leaned in and gave Scott a Kiss on the Cheek. "Goodnight Scott. Tell Liam I said hi." Scott smiled as big as he could "Goodnight Isaac, and I will" Isaac walked into his building and headed for the elevator and Scott got a cab home, Neither men could not stop smiling for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/af/1f/dc/af1fdc18320c801eb28c555e944302cf.jpg follow the link to see what I got Isaac's outfit from. also tell me what you thought of the song add. I hope you like it. let me know what I could do better.


	4. Agent Lahey.

It had been a couple of days since the night out with Scott and Isaac was still smiling about it. who knew that the guy Isaac thought was an irresponsible parent turned out to be one of the nicest guys out there. The kid had only added points on to that, Isaac liked the fact that Scott was all about his kid. Isaac had spent most of his time after that working and he got a few text from Scott here and there, he would reply within a few minutes, but the conversations were short, seeing as both men were busy. If Isaac was honest he wished he was done with work so he can have some free time. While thinking of the free time he doesn't have, his phone buzzed

From: Scott  
'Hey, play a game?'

To: Scott  
Depends. What's my prize if I win said "game"

From: Scott  
A pizza Date with me and the most amazing kid EVER!

To:Scott  
Only if it's Liam.

From:Scott  
No one could meet the level of awesomeness of Liam. Not even you.

From: Scott  
But you come close.

To:Scott  
Then you have my full attention.

Screw the job for the day, Isaac has done enough work to keep him ahead of Schedule before it's due.

From:Scott  
Your mission, if you chose to accept. We have intercepted a call placing a drop off in the park of the town of Beacon Hills today between 1:00-1:15 by the water fountain. this is a matter of life and death agent. you job is to intercept the package and meet up with the rest of the team. do you accept?

Isaac had to admit it, Scott sure did know how to make everything more interesting

To:Scott  
I Accept my Mission.

From: Scott  
This message will self-destruct in 3. 2. 1. *Pretend phone blows up.* 

Isaac laughed at the last message. He got up and got ready for his "Mission". He showed up at the location at 1:00 exactly and waited for this package. Isaac wondered what it was, Scott knew how to make this game fun. a few minutes of waiting a guy with a pizza shows up "Agent Lahey?" the guy said. He was shorter than Isaac and had so many moles on his face "yes." The guy smiled and looked around as if to see if he was being followed. " My name is agent Stilinski, here is you Package and the map to the meet up spot." Scott sure could make anyone do what he wants. "Thank you." Stilinski walks away and gets into a black Camaro. Isaac looks at the map, that looks like a kid drew and it looked simple enough to follow. go to the basketball courts, around the pond, and stay between two giant oak trees. 

After Isaac followed all instructions and found the spot for the "meet up" he waited for about another 2 minutes until someone came behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Isaac turned around and sees Liam and Scott wearing sunglasses. "Do you have the package?" Liam said trying to be as serious as he can be. "I do Agent McCall." Isaac handed the pizza to Liam who broke his character and walked over to a nice picnic area, there was a blanket with a straw basket. "Wow Mr. McCall you sure do know how to give a good prize." Isaac said as he followed Liam to go sit down on the blanket "Thanks, I was hoping you would like it." Scott said as he opened the box and put a slice of pizza on the three plates He had packed into the basket. "So Scott, what made you think of this idea?" Isaac asked as he took his first bite from his pizza. Scott looked at Liam then back at Isaa "Well, Liam had asked about you, and asked when would he get to see you again, so I made up this brilliant plan for you to have lunch with us today." Scott smiled wide and looked like he accomplished something so great "well, what if I said no?" Liam asked wondering what Scotts plan B would be, at this moment Scott's smile faltered at bit "I would have made daddy kidnap you and make you eat pizza with us." Liam answered grabbing his second pizza. Isaac just laughed at Liam and Scott joined.

The three of them finished up their pizza in laughter and jokes, then went on to play soccer Scott had brought Isaac an extra pair of shorts seeing as he forgot to remind him. Scott grabbed the ball and the mini nets from his car and went to go set them up while Isaac went to go change in the park bathroom. when Isaac was finished he went back to see Scott and Liam already playing. Isaac took his time walking back to them, not wanting to come between father and son time. When he finally gets to them Liam is happy to see him and so is Isaac. "What took you so long? Afraid you'll lose to me?" Scott asked jokingly. Isaac just puff out some air "Please, I Could take you one on one." Both men hear Liam's side comment "It's a battle to the death!" He yells out. "What do you say Scott, Care to take me on?" Scott tosses him the ball "Bring it on!" they decide to play on an actual soccer field at the park so that neither of them would miss the net and send the ball flying somewhere. they stat the game in the middle of the field with the ball in the center of them. Isaac is the first one to get the ball and ended up making the first goal. within a few seconds "Did I mention i was on my high school soccer team?" Isaac said as he was walking back over to Scott "no, you failed to mention that." Isaac laughs and makes a deal "Okay how about we get a few more people over here and make this into a real game?" Scott accepts the deal and calls a few friends. about 20 minutes later Scotts friends show up. "Let me introduce you." Scott and Isaac walk up to Scotts friends. "Hey guys. This is Isaac, Isaac this is Stiles, Derek Lydia, Erica, Jackson, Boyd, Malia, Kira, Danny, and Jordan." Isaac was overwhelmed with meeting everyone at once, but he was going to try and make the best of it. they all gave him a smile and a hi. "Uncle Stiles! Uncle Derek! and Auntie Lydia!" Liam ran up to all three of them trying to hug them all at once. liam was lifted up by Stiles "Hey there little man, how ya been?" Stiled asked and took liam to a near by bench, Derek and Lydia followed to spent a little time with their nephew. "Well we should warm up and we will pick teams when every one is ready." Scott said as he began to stretch. Isaac began to do the same thing.

when it was time to pick the teams, Scott and Derek were the team captains. Obviously Isaac was on Derek's team so that left Scott to pick his first player which was stiles of course. It was then that the I dead of the couples should be on opposing teams. Which made this game a little better. Derek had Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, Jordan, and Kira. While Scott had Stiles, Jackson, Amelia, Erica, and Danny. Both teams huddled up and started to assign each person there position. After about five minutes of discussing everyone had there position, Isaac had his old high school position which Is attacking midfielder. 

They all got in there positions meanwhile Liam was on the side lines with Scott's phone playing random apps and games to keep himself occupied. 

"Okay, bitches let the games begin" Erica said.  
Which earned her a scolding from Scott for cursing in front of Liam.


End file.
